Kaxtraega Doxus Trydd
Commander Kaxtraega Trydd is a Time Person born in the earth year 11 A.D. She is a high-ranking member of the Gallifreyan Military and a veteran of the Last Great Time War. Her current whereabouts are unknown, but it is supposed that she travels, searching for any Gallifreyan survivors of the war. Early Life Kaxtraega Doxus Trydd was born on the slum planet of Alma Four to a barmaid of unknown planetary origin and a Gallifreyan soldier in the beginning stages of his career.He and his division had been sent to the Braeo star system, the Alma planets in particular to quell rebellions boiling up in Alma's Two through Four against Alma One, the ruling Planet. After about a week the rebels were convinced to go home and a war was avoided, but someone had sabotaged the Gallifreyan's TARDIS and left them stranded for over twelve months. During this time, Arturas Mach, a low-ranking officer, and his platoon were left to wander the dirty streets of Alma Four and get themselves into all kinds of trouble. They were able to avoid the boredom that beset their brothers on Alma's One through Three and adapted to the culture. Most spent all their time in brothels or casinos, but Arturas preferred the bar with its exotic women who'd do just about anything for a price. One night, drunk off of his rocker, he managed to convince an unknown bar maid to sleep with him for free. The very next day, his division's TARDIS was back online and he departed with only a few broken memories about the woman he'd spent the night with. Twenty-eight months later, the maid gave birth to an infant, a girl child, her first and only. She died during childbirth and it wasn't until her body started stinking that a fellow maid journeyed to the attic of the bar and discovered the dead wench and her extremely malourished child. The girl took her in as her own and saw to it that the maid was given a proper burial. She gifted the baby with the names Kaxtraega, meaning 'She Who Watches' , Doxus, meaning 'Worlds' and Trydd, meaning 'Give Way'. The Maid, named Ksen, raised Kax as if she were her own, and gifted the child with a strange key her father had left with her mother the night of her conception and told her that one day she'd be able to search the stars for him. Kax never gave it much thought, but always kept the small golden key with her. She worked, in her first few years of life, as a bar maid at the same pub her mother had died in and waited tables. It was menial labor, but it kept food in her stomach and stopped her from being on the streets. She did her job well and grew up loved, despite her poverty. It wasn't until she was an adolescent that she started to notice a difference in herself. For one thing, she was more muscular and better built than others her age, and for another, she seemed to be aging very, very slowly. On Gallifrey After the death of Ksen, Kaxtraega spent months tracking down her father. It wasn't easy, but she finally managed to locate him: General Arturas Mach of the Gallifreyan military. Luckily, he was on Gallifrey when she managed to track him down, and invited her to come stay on the red-skied world with him. She moved to the larger, rich planet and enrolled, immediately, in the military academy. Kax was not accepted at first because of her status both as a foreigner, and a half-breed. She had to work and slave hard for every tiny sliver of respect she got from her peers. Her time spent in the academy managed to calm her more savage, feral nature and she began adapting to the world of the Time Lords -though she herself preferred being called a Time Person, as she was raised on a planet that didn't recognize gender-. It was during her Academy years that she had her first regeneration, if it could be called that. Instead of her entire biological code being rewritten and gaining a new face like her classmates, Kaxtraega merely shed her skin and became male. It was a most strange transition indeed and one never before seen. This served to further estrange her from her classmates. It took a few years, but she managed to regenerate again before her graduation and joined the military as a Cadet. She was the only female incoming soldier and she piloted a weaponized TARDIS with five male Gallifreyans. Shortly after their first mission, they were assigned call names. The men in her group were The Astronomer, The Director, The Dreamer, The Bard, and the Master. She was known as The Guard, but she preferred to be called by her given name. Post-War and Modern Day Category:Doctor Who OC Category:Female OC Category:Tove The Thunderer's OC Category:Gallifreyan OC